


Want to come with?

by acornsandarrows



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornsandarrows/pseuds/acornsandarrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas woke up with his head pounding like a stereo and about 10 tonnes crushing him down on the bed. He groaned and rolled over and one of his arms hit something warm. He froze. Carefully he turned, and lifted up the bed sheets. A boy lay next to him, asleep. Thomas took one look at him and fell a little bit in love.<br/>Then he realized that they were both naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want to come with?

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> unedited

Thomas woke up with his head pounding like a stereo and about 10 tonnes crushing him down on the bed. He groaned and rolled over, limbs flopping everywhere and one of his arms hit something warm. He froze. Carefully he turned, and lifted up the bed sheets. A boy lay next to him, asleep. One of his legs dangled off the side of the bed, his hand was pressed onto the pillow next to his face and his hair was spread over the pillow like a halo. Thomas took one look at him and fell a little bit in love.

Then he realised that they were both naked.

“What the shit?” his voice was loud enough to rouse the sleeping boy, who opened an eye wearily.

“Oh,” he said. “Hello.”

“Uh, hi.” Thomas extended a hand. “I’m Thomas.”

“’M Newt,” the other replied, his voice was thick like his tongue was heavy with sleep. They shook hands, Thomas had to force himself not to laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

“So… I’m not entirely sure what happened last night…” he cleared his throat, debating about whether to mention the fact that neither of them are wearing any clothes.    

“Tell me about it. My head feels like it’s being broken down with a bloody battering ram,” Newt grumbled, flopping back down onto the pillows.

“…How are you handling this so calmly?”  Thomas asked, nonplussed. “Just how often do you wake up next to strangers?”

Newt chuckled.

“Wake me up when I’m more sober,” he said, “and I’ll probably be a little more invested in this buggin’ situation we’ve gotten ourselves into.”      

~

Thomas didn’t see Newt again after that. They exchanged phone numbers, but then Gally ‘accidentally’ forgot to take Thomas’ phone out of his trouser pocket before doing the washing.

In retaliation, Thomas went to the bar and got amazingly drunk, secretly hoping to wake up next to Newt again. Instead, he woke up lying flat on his back on the street with a sharp pain in his chest.

“Amazing,” he said, gazing at the light blue early morning sky. “That’ll teach Gally to fuck with my stuff.” He sighed, and struggled up, wincing. His chest felt like it was on fire. Deciding his history teacher would forgive him this one absence, he made his way slowly to the nearest hospital.               

After being given a form and instructed to fill it out Thomas retired to one of the closest chairs possible and began writing. He was half way through figuring out whether the fact that he couldn’t remember his birthday was bad or not, when a voice broke through his concentration.

“Tommy?”

He turned, wincing again, to see Newt grinning at him.

“Newt?” he said, stupidly.

“The one and only.”

“What’re you here for?” Thomas asked, while indicating to the seat opposite him, which Newt sat in.

“Smoke inhalation,” he shrugged, “accidentally set fire to something in the buggin’ chemistry lab. You?”

“I. Uh. I think I might have jumped off something? I’m not sure. I got drunk.” Newt laughed, and Thomas felt his stomach squirm.

“Right pair of shanks we are,” he said comfortably.

“Sorry I never texted you,” Thomas said quickly, “my klunkhead roommate washed my phone in the washing machine.”

“S’no problem.”

Thomas tried not to feel hurt that Newt didn’t seem to mind he hadn’t made contact, when Newt shook his head. Thomas blanched.

“Are you a mind reader?” he asked, before he could stop himself.

“What?”

“Wh. Um. Nothing. How come you shook your head?”

“It’s nothing. I just, ah, my friends told me I was being paranoid. When you didn’t. Y’know. Text.” Newt had turned slightly pink around the ears.

“Oh…” Thomas felt his heartbeat quicken. “Uh, you got email?”

“Mmm.”

“Here,” Thomas quickly offered a pen, “write your address on my arm.”

Newt leaned over and was about to write when someone called, “Newt Isaacs?” and he stood.

“Gaydersni@email.com,” he said over his shoulder, and vanished.

~

Newt still hadn’t replied to his email ( _Gayders? Nice. This is Thomas btw.)_ three weeks on from the hospital run in. Thomas tried not to be too discouraged, after all it’d been him who’d failed to get to Newt last time. But still, as he made his way to the bus stop in the pouring rain, he couldn’t help feeling slightly dejected.

That is, until he collided with someone and fell backwards onto the wet pavement.

“Damn it,” he felt his trousers dampening and his already wet top steadily becoming drenched.

“Hey, sorry,” the person said, bending down to help him, “let me…”

“Oh my god,” Thomas said, “Newt?”

Newt blinked.

“Tommy?”

“Jeez,” Thomas grinned, taking Newt’s hand and allowing himself to be pulled off the ground, “we gotta stop meeting like this.”

“I was just about to say,” Newt chuckled.

“I emailed you, but I guess you didn’t get it?”

Newt shook his head.

“Did ya get the right address? Gladersni@email.com.”

“Ohhhhhhh,” Thomas groaned, “I thought it was ‘GAYders’,”

Newt snorted. “No shank, like as in gladers the college. The ‘N.I.’ is Newt Isaacs,”  

“That… that makes sense,” Thomas conceded.

“Where ya headed anyway?” Newt asked, offering Thomas his umbrella to stand under.

“Just going for a coffee,” Thomas shrugged. “You want to come with?”

“Thought you’d never bloody ask.”        

**Author's Note:**

> dw im still continuing with the thomas/newt living together story i have like 18 pages worth of short fics for that BUT any prompts are good prompts so if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me


End file.
